The NJBC Groupchat
by tricc
Summary: A series of one-shots of the Non-Judging Breakfast club in a group chat.
1. Old Friends

A series of one-shots featuring Nate Archibald, Serena Van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass in a group chat. Just random moments in order as they grow up. It's fun to write and hopefully it will be fun to read for you guys. I changed some of the actual scenes that really happened in the series a little bit but it doesn't affect the rest of the episodes. More chapters coming soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip girl. If I did, there would've been more NJBC scenes.

* * *

 **Age 14**

Nate Archibald was in so much trouble. He tapped on his phone to make a groupchat in the hopes of finding help in three of his closest friends. And by help, he meant Blair who was the most intelligent friend he knew.

 _Nate_Archibald_ _has created a group chat_

 _SerenaVDWoodsen_ _has joined_

 _QueenB_ _has joined_

 _ImChuckBass_ _has joined_

Nate_Archibald: Hey, guys I really need your help on this Math homework.

 _ImChuckBass_ _has left the group chat_

SerenaVDWoodsen: LOL Chuck

QueenB: If you want, you can come to my house and I could help you out, Natie.

Nate_Archibald: Nah, it's dark out and I'm grounded because I had a D- on my Math test. I feel like a fucking kid.

QueenB: Awww, poor Natie.

SerenaVDWoodsen: Sorry to interrupt, but can you believe that we'll be off to Highschool in a few months?

QueenB: I can. I have already picked out my minions to assist me in ruling Constance!

SerenaVDWoodsen: No, I mean before we start Highschool, we need to make the most out of summer. A week at the Hamptons, shopping for bikins, tanning, meeting the cutest boys!

 _ImChuckBass has joined the group chat_

ImChuckBass: Only if I can see you in that bikini, and take it off afterwards, Van der Woodsen.

SerenaVDWoodsen: Go pay someone to do that for you, Chuck.

ImChuckBass: Already have.

SerenaVDWoodsen: Ugh.

QueenB: You disgust me, Bass.

ImChuckBass: Your loss.

Nate sighed at his phone screen and rubbed his eyes. He's failing Math and trust Chuck Bass to turn any conversation into a dirty one.

 **Age 15**

Serena kept calm and pretended she wasn't affected by her mother's decision to remarry. Serena has only seen the guy for a total of 10 times and of course, an engagement would be thrown in like a piece of bread to the ducks. Out of anger, she used her mother's sudden absence to her advantage.

SerenaVDWoodsen: Mom went to Milan this morning. Party at my house tonight!

QueenB: Don't you have any homework to do?

SerenaVDWoodsen: Who cares, B? Come on, it's only for tonight..

Nate_Archibald: Yeah Blair, come on loosen up a bit LOL

QueenB: Okay, then Nate.

 **After the Party..**

Chuck Bass was smoking a cigarette outside the Palace Hotel when he suddenly remembered his best friend and his girlfriend. He grinned at the thought and sent Nate Archibald a message.

 _ImChuckBass_ _private messaged_ _Nate_Archibald_

ImChuckBass: You did the deed at Serena's party with Blair already?

Nate_Archibald: Man, that party was awesome.

ImChuckBass: You guys have been dating since kindergarten and you haven't sealed the deal.

Nate_Archibald: Come on, man who says "Seal the Deal"?

ImChuckBass: Smoke with Chuck, Nathaniel you're gonna have to tap that ass someday.

 _Nate_Archibald left the conversation_

"Oh, Nate. Stupid Nate. When sex is served on a plate in front of you, you eat it. If the opportunity's dangling in front of your face, you take it. If your girlfriend's hot like Blair, you fucking have sex with her. She deserves better than you, Nate." Chuck said loud enough for the people walking by to hear him. He's drunk and talking to nobody. He walked towards the Palace gates with a confused look on his face when he finally realized the words that came out of his mouth.

 **Age 16**

Serena couldn't breathe. She had betrayed her best friend. She couldn't look at herself. How could she do this to her? Imagining Blair's pain was too much for Serena to bear. Her phone beeped and she glanced at the screen.

 _Nate_Archibald private messaged  SerenaVDWoodsen_

Nate_Archibald: Serena, what happened at the wedding..

SerenaVDWoodsen: Wasn't even supposed to happen.

Nate_Archibald: But Serena.

SerenaVDWoodsen: Look, we both know Blair. I can't live with myself, knowing what I did to her. I can't stay in New York right now. Good bye, Nate.

 _SerenaVDWoodsen left the conversation_

 **Age 17**

Nate Archibald decided to send a message to Serena Van der Woodsen in an attempt to talk to her again. He hasn't seen her in a year and for once, he thanked Gossip Girl for sending a blast across Manhattan to ensure New York that its wild socialite, will be coming back home.

 _Nate_Archibald_ _private messaged_ _SerenaVDWoodsen_

Nate_Archibald: So, I heard you're coming back.

SerenaVDWoodsen: Yeah. I guess Gossip girl has become a better stalker since I left.

Nate_Archibald: I just wanted to see how you were.

SerenaVDWoodsen: Well, I'm fine. I gotta get going now. I have to pack, and get ready New York, Gossip girl and Blair.

Nate_Archibald: Serena, I have to tell you something.

SerenaVDWoodsen: No. Don't.

Nate_Archibald: But you're coming back now.

SerenaVDWoodsen: I'm not coming back for you. Look, Blair's my best friend and you're her boyfriend and she loves you. That's the way things are supposed to be.

Serena gulped. She's still not ready to confront Blair but she needed to do this and she will do anything to patch things up with her.

* * *

Blair Waldorf's eyes welled up in tears. Her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend and she had to find out from a minion. She wondered why Gossip Girl didn't blast about it but it will only be a matter of time before she does and there goes her social reputation. She needed someone to talk to. No minions and no judging. She hesitated for a while but she searched for Chuck's username and sent him a message.

 _QueenB private messaged  ImChuckBass_

QueenB: Chuck, is Nate there with you?

ImChuckBass: Why? Did he finally free himself from the leash you have him on.

QueenB: Very funny, Bass. Just forget it.

ImChuckBass: Are you okay?

QueenB: No! We ended it.

ImChuckBass: What?

QueenB: He had sex with Serena a couple months ago at the Shepherd wedding, that's why she went to boarding school, without even telling me.

ImChuckBass: Where are you?

QueenB: I'm at home. I don't wanna talk about it. I'll just see you in class tomorrow.

ImChuckBass: No, Blair wait.

ImChuckBass: Waldorf?

 _QueenB_ _has left the conversation_

* * *

 _ImChuckBass_ _private messaged_ _QueenB_

ImChuckBass: Opening night at Victrola. I'll come pick you and Nate up.

QueenB: I'm not going. You and that cheating motherfucker could go fuck yourselves.

ImChuckBass: Hahaha, fine. Since you're the one who needs a break, I'll make an exception. Nate's out, you're in. Now, stop whining and do something for yourself for a change.

QueenB: You're on. Pick me up at 9.

He was right. Blair has always put Nate first and all he ever did was turn his back on her. She figured now would be the time to unwind and escape from all the depressing news coming her way.

 **After the Victrola Opening Night..**

Chuck was laying flat on his bed staring the ceiling. He had just taken Blair Waldorf's virginity at the back of a moving vehicle. His mind has been fixated on the image of Blair taking off her dress and showing him this side of her that he has never seen before. It was like he's seeing her for the first time and in a new light. She was breathtaking and thinking about her like this scared him. He had never felt like this before. Heck, he couldn't even sleep. His phone beeped from the edge of the bed and he spied Blair's name on the lock screen. He sat up immediately and picked it up.

 _QueenB private messaged ImChuckBass_

QueenB: Basshole, if you ever breathe a word of whatever disgusting things happened to us in your limo, you'd be up for an execution, are we clear?

ImChuckBass: Not as clear as the memory of you purring in my ear, which I've been replaying over and over..

QueenB: Well, erase the tape because as far as I'm concerned it never happened.

ImChuckBass: I'll see you at your party tonight.

QueenB: You're officially uninvited.

ImChuckBass: Never stopped me before.

 _QueenB_ _has left the conversation_

With that, Chuck called Blair's jeweler to let them know that he'll be coming by to pick up one of the items that she put on hold. Why he's doing this, he had absolutely no idea.


	2. Meeting Brooklyn

**After Blair's 17** **th** **Birthday Party..**

Blair Waldorf was now sitting at the edge of her bed in last night's dress. She had accepted that she'd given the one thing she tried to save for the love of her life to someone else. Only this time, she did it twice with the same wrong person. She was too afraid to check her phone, not wanting any Gossip Girl blasts to make her life any more complicated. She figured that she's falling out of love for Nate Archibald but she's still unsure of her relationship with her ex-boyfriend's best friend. Her phone rung, and she picked up her phone with a deep breath and thanking God it wasn't Gossip Girl.

 _ImChuckBass_ _private messaged_ _QueenB_

ImChuckBass: Liked your present? Of course you did.

QueenB: It's the other present that came after the Erickson Beamon Necklace that's bothering me, Bass.

ImChuckBass: That's called "Give and Take", Waldorf and you know you lost the bet.

QueenB: You're disgusting. I should've known you could somehow get your own present even if it wasn't your birthday.

ImChuckBass: Relax Waldorf, You'll get another present sooner than you think.. And even harder than you think, I may add.

QueenB: I don't need you and any more of your presents! At least none that involved taking our clothes off, you fucker.

ImChuckBass: Who says I need take my clothes off? You wearing just my scarf will be more than enough.

QueenB: Ugh, you're such an ass.

ImChuckBass: I may be an ass, but I tapped yours, so who's the winner here?

 _QueenB_ _has left the conversation_

Chuck Bass chuckled to himself as he saw Blair's username logging off. He can only imagine Blair squirming from her penthouse. How he missed that irritated look Blair always gave him. It had only been a day and he realized how much he's been missing her.

* * *

Serena was feeling a little reluctant than excited to tell his friends about her first real beau. But what can she do? Her best friend's Blair, the number one hater of Brooklyn and she knew Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass just didn't do Brooklyn. She pushed her second thoughts at the back of her head and decided to get it over with.

 _SerenaVDWoodsen_ _created a group chat_

 _Nate_Archibald_ _has joined_

 _ImChuckBass_ _has joined_

 _QueenB_ _has joined_

 _ItsDanHumphrey_ _has joined_

SerenaVDWoodsen: Hey, guys!

ImChuckBass: Who's the newbie?

Nate_Archibad: Hey, who's "ItsDanHumphrey"?

SerenaVDWoodsen: This is Dan, we just started dating and I wanted to introduce you guys to him!

ItsDanHumphrey: Uh.. Hey.

SerenaVDWoodsen: Dan, these are my friends, Chuck and Nate and my best friend, Blair.

QueenB: Exactly, where is this Dan from again?

SerenaVDWoodsen: Oh, you know.. New York.

QueenB: I said where exactly?

ItsDanHumphrey: Uh. Brooklyn.

 _ImChuckBass_ _has left the groupchat_

ItsDanHumphrey: What's this Chuck guy's problem?

SerenaVDWoodsen: Ignore him.

QueenB: Oh, god. Really, S? I know you went to boarding school but I didn't know you left your taste and class there too.

 _ImChuckBass_ _has joined the groupchat_

ImChuckBass: Waldorf's right. I must say, Serena as you get hotter, you get dumber.

SerenaVDWoodsen: This coming from a pig who pays honor students from other schools to pass exams, really?

QueenB: Come on, S. You can do better than a Brooklynite. Way, way better.

ItsDanHumphrey: I'm still here, though.

ImChuckBass: Yeah, we're getting to that. Why are you still here again?

SerenaVDWoodsen: Chuck, Blair, don't do this. I actually like Dan. Stop it, already. Nate help me out.

Nate_Archibald: I don't know about you, but dealing with Chuck and Blair? I'd rather sit back and get a popcorn LMFAO

SerenaVDWoodsen: Very unhelpful. I can't believe you guys, all I wanted was for you to meet Dan before Gossip girl blasts out that I'm dating a guy that even my friends don't know.

ItsDanHumphrey: Serena, maybe this isn't such a good idea, your friends and I aren't exactly from the same world.

SerenaVDWoodsen: Only because my friends are exaggerating.

ImChuckBass: Btw, the username's kinda pathetic don't you think? "It's Dan Humphrey" LOL like who the eff cares, your cat?

ItsDanHumphrey: You're not so creative yourself, "I'm Chuck Bass" So what?

ImChuckBass: Oh, please. You can't just waltz into our lives and tell me you don't know who the hell I am. Even Brooklynites must know what means.

QueenB: Humphrey, don't mock his name, he's honestly not used to it when someone doesn't know him. I'm not overreacting.

ItsDanHumphrey: He started it.

SerenaVDWoodsen: Guys. Just because he's from Brooklyn doesn't mean I can't date him. You're making a big deal out of this, can't you just accept that I like him as he is?

QueenB: Look, S. I'm sorry. But even if we know him now doesn't mean we'll go drinking martinis at the Hamptons or have yogurt with him at the steps.

ImChuckBass: Or be on the list at our social events or the annual lost weekend. I'm not apologizing. You and Hum Drum Humphrey can stride along Brooklyn as you please, just don't bring him as a plus one at any of the parties I throw.

SerenaVDWoodsen: What ever happened to the Non-Judging Breakfast club?

ImChuckBass: I believe it only occurs around the four of us. Still not sorry.

QueenB: As much as I'd love to make fun of you and your newest adopted pet from Brooklyn, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night.

ImChuckBass: Good night Waldorf.

ItsDanHumphrey: Unpleasant to meet you guys but good night.

ImChuckBass: We don't need your greeting all the way from Brooklyn.

SerenaVDWoodsen: Night.

Nate_Archibald: Good night, friends.. and Dan.

* * *

Serena rolled her eyes at her cellphone. How typical of her friends to treat Dan Humphrey like a total loser just because he lived in Brooklyn. She wanted to know what Dan Humphrey thought of her friends and sent him a private message.

 _SerenaVDWoodsen_ _private messaged_ _ItsDanHumphrey_

SerenaVDWoodsen: That went well.

ItsDanHumphrey: Are you kidding? They hate me, and they haven't even met me in person yet, and I don't plan to. The Upper East Side is probably more dangerous up close.

SerenaVDWoodsen: It actually wasn't as bad as I expected but they're actually really nicer when you get closer to them.. Except for Chuck, I believe he's been destroying lives since he was born.

ItsDanHumphrey: No doubt about that. But Serena, come on, I may live in Brooklyn but that doesn't mean we don't have Gossip girl blasts ringing on our phones. They're all practically about you and your friends, I don't even know how to unsubscribe, it just became a thing that you had to have at school or else people will think you're a lame caveman.

SerenaVDWoodsen: LOL, well I guess you're not a caveman after all. I'm still sorry about what they said, though but they're my friends, and I'd like it to stay that way.

ItsDanHumphrey: Even Chuck?

SerenaVDWoodsen: On second thought, Chuck could jump out a window.

ItsDanHumphrey: Haha. Good night, Serena.

SerenaVDWoodsen: See you tomorrow!

That really did go well, or at least that's what Serena thought. She laid her golden head on the her soft pillow and breathed in contentment, hoping she wouldn't dream of Blair and her minions torturing Dan Humphrey with their headbands of evil.


End file.
